Truth
by CBarbie92
Summary: It's always easier to find the truth with a little help. OC/Barnaby
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Zero Hero**

**A/N: I'm so excited for this story! Tiger and Bunny is my new obsession and I actually had a long mental battle over which of them I liked best. I decided on Yuri (not even part of the team) but this is a Oc/Bunny story. Kotetsu(tiger) fans don;t panic. He gets his chance too. Might make this a two part story.**

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Sternbild, Miss Blackwell. I hope your flight was pleasant."<p>

The woman sighed as she tucked back some of her long dark hair and glanced around the helipad. "It was fine. Would have loved to get here sooner but I heard there was a serious attack on the city."

The man smiled as he grabbed her bags, "Yes, but of course our heroes managed to handle it, no problem."

She smiled back at him, "That's good to hear."

The man showed the woman the way down to the street and piled her things in the trunk of the sleek black car before opening her door. She slipped in and pulled off her gloves as the car hummed to life.

"Judge Petrov has given me orders to bring you to the Justice Bureau to see him immediately upon arrival."

She smiled, "That's perfectly fine with me."

Her chauffer glanced into the rearview several times, "If you don't mind me asking miss Blackwell, how do you know Judge Petrov?"

Illiana chuckled, "It's a long story, I'm sure you don't want to hear it at length. So long story short, he's protected me for as long as I can remember."

The man nodded at the sincere look in her brown eyes as he pulled the car over. "Here you are Miss Blackwell, I'll be taking your things up to your quarters. Do you need any assistance?"

She smiled as she climbed from the car, "No."

Illiana approached the building and entered the large doors. They swung open easily and she stepped into the grand lobby. Her heels were dull against the floor and a few people eyed her as she passed. She barely glanced at the statue of Mr. Legend and continued to the front desk.

"Can you tell me where Judge Petrov's office is?"

The young girl behind the desk smiled brightly, "You must be Miss Blackwell."

Illiana nodded and the girl continued to smile and handed her a card, "This will get you past those bars, Judge Petrov's office is on the sixth floor, three doors from the elevator to the right."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"A coach?"<p>

Agnes crossed her arms and frowned, "I was just told myself. Apparently Judge Petrov thinks we're losing the sight of justice with Hero TV and he assigned all of you a coach. She'll be taking over giving you orders."

"She?"

Agnes nodded, "She'll be arriving soon. I'm told she's in the building."

Karina frowned, "Well what is her job exactly? I'm still confused."

Agnes was too frustrated to explain, "I'll let her explain it when you meet her."

The gym fell silent as the woman left, and the heroes looked at each other. Karina was the first to speak up again, "Do we really need a coach?"

Barnaby ran a hand through his gold locks, "If our superiors think we need one, we should follow her lead."

Kotetsu grinned at the man, "Maybe it's not really a woman you know? More like a female bison hybrid."

Antonio knocked the tiger soundly over the head and screamed, "I don't find that funny!"

Lin frowned, "She doesn't have to be like that to be a coach. She might just be a tomboy…like me."

"A pretty tomboy." Ivan's face lit up pink and he hid behind Nathan to avoid the girl's confused look.

Nathan shrugged, "I don't understand the big deal. Agnes isn't being replaced; they're just putting in someone better suited for combat situations. I mean really, can you guys honestly say that Agnes thinks about anything else other than her ratings?"

The heroes all fell silent and thought about that truth. "I promise that ratings are not my concern."

The woman standing in the gym was nothing like what they had tried to picture her. She wore her white dress shirt un-tucked from her dark denim pants and rolled up to her elbows. Her dark hair hung completely straight to her hips and her eyes were a simple shade of chocolate brown.

She smiled sweetly and uncrossed her arms, "My name is Illiana Blackwell, and I'll be the woman in your ear from now on."

* * *

><p>Yuri smiled a bit to himself as he set the folder filled with Illiana's information on his desk. Her picture smiled up at him and he admitted to himself that he missed that smile.<p>

_"Yuri!" Illiana immediately wrapped the man in a hug when he stood form his desk, startling him._

_ He gently hugged back and looked down at her, "Welcome back."_

_ She chuckled, "Four years did end up being longer than I thought. Why is it so dark in here?"_

_ The judge took his seat as she went about opening the curtains, "Yuri it's dusty too! Is this how you've been keeping this place? Goodness and you're so pale! Good thing I'm here because you probably haven't been eating properly either, you can't cook to save your life."_

_ He simply smiled as she went about his now adequately lit office, picking up papers and books._

All the fussing he did over her when she was younger was now being thrown back at him and he couldn't say he disliked it. He'd kept to himself for far too long.

"Judge Petrov…" Mr. Maverick sauntered into his office and blinked in the light, "Open curtains, books put away?"

Yuri stood from his desk and put a hand in his pocket, "Just a little cleaning."

"Well, I heard she's arrived. I hope this woman is the remedy you claim we need Judge."

"You can trust me Mr. Marverick."

* * *

><p>"My ratings better not fall because of this woman!" Agnes slammed her hand on Maverick's desk.<p>

He narrowed his gaze on her enough for her to calm herself then adjusted his glasses, "Our ratings will go nowhere. Let the Judge make a few changes, he has the authority to do as much. You will still guide them in terms of the show, Miss Blackwell will take over in matters of combat."

"The people don't care about combat!"

"And that would be where you are wrong Agnes. Our heroes are becoming a joke to the criminal world. No more than a gang of variety TV actors."

Agnes sighed, he was right. This Lunatic person was getting more respect than the Heroes were. That didn't change how she felt about the newcomer, "I still don't want her in my broadcasting room."

"She won't be. She'll be on site and in her own area receiving different signals and vital information."

The woman was only a little relieved, "If my ratings drop even a little. I want her gone."

Maverick smirked, "You'll have to talk to Judge Petrov about that. But I doubt he'll fire her."

"Why?"

"They seem to have a…history."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Way We Do**

**A/N:** I'm taking the chance of another chapter after only one review. Usually my first chapter is pretty strong, like a super magnet, but seeing how this anime is new and I haven't had years to acquaint myself with it, I might be slipping a bit. But here it is anyway, a "blast from the past" chapter.

* * *

><p>"Beyond being a good man, he was a hero, our hero. The hero of the city and a hero to each of us personally…"<p>

She didn't really know what was going on, and she didn't really care. Someone died obviously, someone she didn't know personally. Mr. Legend apparently, going by the man in the ridiculous superhero costume in the pictures around the casket.

Illiana was just aware that she had to be at this secretive and highly important event because of her father, the police commissioner. There were just adults all over the place, dressed in black, sullen faces. She had seen a boy earlier, older than her, pale, wispy hair, and bandages on his face.

When she peeked down the row of people she saw him actually, sitting next to the only woman who seemed to be crying. She looked up at her father who put his hand on her knee and put a finger to his lips.

_"Just remember not to talk when someone is speaking,"_ he said in the car, _"and don't talk unless spoken to understood?"_

_"Yes daddy."_

_ "This is a very sullen event. The loss of someone is a very serious matter."_

He must not have been so great as to die so easily. She looked down at her little black gloves and her little black dress and sighed to herself. She would so much rather be out at play with her friends.

The severity of the moment was over her head. She didn't know that the [ain of death would settle in much later for her.

"Illiana this is Mrs. Petrov and her son, Yuri."

"That thing is not my son!" the woman screeched loudly and began to bawl again.

Her father gently grabbed the woman's shoulders to calm her and guide her away. Her son, Yuri, seemed bored and detached. He seemingly could care less what the woman had to say.

"Why doesn't she like you?"

The teen eyed the child for a minute before shrugging, "Some people don't understand the righteousness choices of others. Some things are supposed to happen, even if they hurt." He said, raising a hand to the bandages on his face.

She thought maybe she should be scared, but she felt nothing, "Oh."

Yuri looked around at the adults and could hear his mother wailing somewhere across the room. He rolled his eyes, "I think I'll go for a walk."

Illiana's gloved hand grabbed his suit jacket and she shuffled her shoes, "Can I come?"

He shrugged and the little girl followed behind.

* * *

><p>"I can't thank the two of you enough for saving my daughter. I can't lose her too, she's all I have left."<p>

The Brooks' smiled at the man softly and turned to watch the girl through the doorway, "It's nothing. We feel the same about our son."

Commissioner Blackwell smiled back and sighed, "Of course. He's just about my Ana's age right?"

"Yes he is."

Mrs. Brooks put a hand in her lab coat pocket, "He's at home but he sent this when we told him about your daughter."

Mr. Blackwell took the small white bear and looked to his daughter, still sleeping in the bed. "Tell him I said thank you. I'm sure she'll love this."

LINE

_ "Tiger and Barnaby… Barnaby Brooks Jr., the new hero who has had a stunning debut and Wild Tiger, the veteran hero. The world's first heroic duo leapt to fame ten months ago during their battle with the terrorist Jake Martinez."_

The announcer on the television turned to the heroes, dressed in color-coordinated suits, and smiled, _"What are your thoughts on your accomplishments so far?"_

_ "I think you made us out to be cooler than we actually are." _Barnaby replied coolly.

_"I'm only stating the facts."_ The announcer turned to the camera, _"The two have been working together to save us from all sorts of danger. They have also prevented Lunatic from taking further casualties."_

Illiana frowned and turned off the television before tucking her legs under her on the couch.

"What are you doing?"

The woman took the teacup Yuri handed her, "Watching Hero TV. I didn't know the death of a criminal was considered a casualty these days."

Yuri sat next to her on the couch, crossed his legs, and took a long sip of tea before speaking, "They just don't understand justice the way we do."

"Hm."

"It'll change. It just takes time and patience."

Illiana interlaced her fingers with his and sighed, "I don't have anymore patience."

"You have to try, for me." He sipped his tea again and placed it on the coffee table, "Besides, human beings are incapable of having absolutely no patience. It's there, you just have to find it."

"I guess…"

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see me ma'am?"<p>

Illiana stood from behind her desk and chuckled, "Mr. Tiger you don't have to call me ma'am. I'm sure you're my superior as far as age."

He blushed and she smiled sweetly, "Have a seat."

His blush didn't fade and he gave her a lopsided grin. "What did you need?"

She sat on the end of her desk, "Just a quick chat. I'm sure you and the other heroes are confused as to why I'm here and what I'm doing. To be honest I don't even know what I'm doing and I've explained that with the other heroes too."

"Oh?"

The young woman nodded, "I do know, however, that in a way the cameras and the need to please the people are keeping all you heroes from getting the job done."

Kotetsu listened intently to her and she smiled in an attempt to lighten the conversation. "I've read over all your files Mr. Tiger and unlike your fellow heroes, I don't think I have to do a lot of work with you."

"Well I don't know. Everyone else seems to think I need some work. I'm old, I'm reckless," he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't know what they want from me anymore."

Illiana smiled at him, "The only person you need to please as of right now is me and I say don't change a thing. Crumble whatever you have to to do your job."

The man was excited as he stood from the chair and vigorously shook her hand, "Thank you Miss Blackwell."

"Call me Ana, please."

"Of course!" Kotetsu turned to leave the office and noticed a little white stuffed bear on a shelf across the room, "Do you have children Ana?"

She blushed, "Oh no. Someone gave that to me when I was a little girl."

"Oh, ok then."

"Can you send Barnaby in please?"

"Sure thing!"

Illiana walked the length of her office and picked up the bear, rubbing her thumbs over the soft fur. "So Barnaby, I finally get to meet you."

"Ana?"

"Oh Yuri!" The woman jumped, feeling as though she had just been caught in doing something she shouldn't have.

"I heard you were holding individual meetings with each of the heroes." She nodded and he adjusted his tie, "Any reason for saving Barnaby for last?"

Illiana squeezed the tiny bear in her hand bit, "Well I was hoping to introduce myself."

"He can't know, Ana."

"Why not?"

"It's dangerous. We have to keep a distance, it's too soon to bring so much to the light."

"But Yuri…his parents saved my life. They devoted a year of their work to making sure I don't die because of this thing!" she put a hand over her heart and sighed, trying to calm down.

Yuri 's hand was feather light on her shoulder and he lent close to her face, "I'm sorry. Now just isn't the time."

"When?"

"I'll let you know."

Illiana stared into his eyes before stepping away from him, "Fine Yuri. I won't say anything."

"Miss Blackwell?"

Yuri calmly walked away from the woman and nodded to Barnaby before leaving the room. Illiana stared at the blonde for a moment, taking him in before smiling and holding out her hand, "You can call me Ana, Barnaby, please."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Isn't It Odd**

* * *

><p>"Can I help you Agnes?"<p>

Agnes caught a glimpse of what the other woman was watching on her office television. It was a recording of the Hero TV episode that had been overrun by Kriem and Jake. She arched her brow, "Studying?"

Illiana rolled her eyes, "I really hope you came here for something relevant."

A folder was dropped on her desk and Agnes ran a hand through her hair, "As you well know Blue Rose is our resident Hero slash Pop star."

"I'm aware."

"There has been a release concert put together for her new collaboration album with Tiger and Barnaby."

"What? They've already been in interviews and photo shoots non-stop for the past few days! Are you really going to pull three hero's off the streets for a concert?"

Agnes smiled at the look of pure frustration on Illiana's face, "Yes, I am. This is a huge opportunity for Hero TV."

"You'll really do anything to get ahead won't you?"

Agnes just smiled at the woman and shrugged, "When the ratings go up that means the people are happy."

Illiana stood and slammed her hand on her desk, "The people are stupid. They think they're happy when they're in the midst of danger. You're feeding into their immaturity."

The other woman scowled, "I really don't care how you see it. My ratings come first here and if you screw it up you'll be gone."

"Maverick is not in charge of me."

"Oh that's right. You're a personal friend of the Judge; you two have a history right? What kind of history is that exactly?"

"Get out of my office!"

"Ana?"

Both women snapped their gaze to Yuri and Agnes smiled at him before leaving. Illiana was still seething and tried to calm herself, "I really don't like that woman. It's all ratings with her."

Yuri sighed and set his briefcase on her desk, "Try not to let her bother you."

"Right. I'm sorry. I haven't even been here a week and I'm pushing it already."

The man picked up the folder on her desk, "What is this?"

"Information on Blue Rose's concert. Tiger and Barnaby are collaborators this time around and they've already been out since I've arrived."

He tucked his hair behind his ear, "You need a drink."

"Yuri, you don't drink."

"No, but you do."

* * *

><p>"We're already late so try to be serious about this. I can imagine that this is important to Blue Rose."<p>

Kotetsu kicked back in the passenger seat of Barnaby's sports car and chuckled, "No need to tell me Bunny, I get it."

"I'm serious Old Man."

"Sure you are. You like all this extra stuff. We should be doing hero work."

Barnaby sighed and rolled his eyes, "This is hero work."

Kotetsu decided not to push it any further. Barnaby was comfortable with this work. He had avenged his parents and that was all he really wanted. He was King of Hero's and that was enough, more than enough even.

"New topic, what do you think about Miss Blackwell?" Barnaby's face became solemn and he almost glared at the road ahead of him, "What! Bunny I didn't mean to offend you!"

The blonde shook his head, "No, you didn't offend me. It's just that woman…"

"Do you not like her?"

"It's not that. I feel like I know whom she is, or at least I should know. But I don't. It's odd, her name sounds familiar."

"It should, her father used to be the Sternbuild Police commissioner."

"Used to be?"

"He was murdered."

* * *

><p>"I don't get the secrecy Yuri." Illiana ran the tip of her finger around her martini glass and looked out at the sparkling lights of the city, "Everyone knows who I am. I didn't change my last name."<p>

Yuri delicately put down his water glass and brushed back his hair, "Yes, but he doesn't know how that connects you two. He can't know, not yet."

"He can't know that his parents saved my life?"

"No. No one can, it's why the operation records were kept a secret too. Their work had to be protected."

The woman nodded, "I guess I get it. But, the man who killed his parents is dead right? That whole fiasco is why I couldn't come earlier… Why I had to stay away a whole extra year."

"Yes. But there are still more things at play here. I just want to keep you safe."

Illiana smiled at him, "I know."

He nodded, "So how do you like work?"

She sighed, "Agnes is a pain."

"Besides Miss Agnes."

"I haven't done much field work yet. But the Heroes seem to like me so I don't think I'll have a problem leading them. I'm still nervous though."

"About?"

"You Yuri." She glanced around them nervously, "What am I supposed to do when you just show up? I can't tell them to leave you be."

He frowned, "Just let me worry about evading them."

"I don't want to watch all I have left die."

Yuri reached across the table and held her hand, "I'm not going to die."

"I hope so." She smiled before jumping a bit and grabbing her phone as it buzzed in her pocket, "Hm, a file from Agnes."

Yuri watched her read carefully then a look of horror flashed on her features, "What?"

* * *

><p>"Pleased to meet you, sir!"<p>

Illiana sighed heavily as Agnes introduced the Second League heroes to Tiger, Barnaby, and Rock Bison. She was appalled. Agnes had gone as far as to split Hero TV into two-league format. Illiana was smarter than that though, she knew that Agnes just missed having someone to do her bidding and raise ratings.

"Second League?" Kotetsu questioned.

Agnes was steaming with pride, "You and the other First Leaguers will handle large scale crimes under Miss Blackwell and the Second Leaguers will handle smaller crimes under me."

"We will do our best sensei!" The second leaguers bowed and trotted comically from the room. Agnes wished the boys good luck and followed after them.

Illiana left her corner and crossed her arms, "Well?"

Antonio frowned, "They didn't even glance at me."

Kotetsu slapped the man on the back, "Your out of costume. They just didn't recognize you."

"Right."

Barnaby stretched a bit, "They're a little odd."

Illiana tucked her hair behind her ear and put her hand in her jeans pocket, her white dress shirt ruffling a bit, "But they're something. I guess I can't argue, it's not work piled on me."

Barnaby gave her a friendly smile, "Did you come to meet the second league?"

She returned the smile, "Sort of, they're looking for a backstage thief so I figured it would be good to be around. I also came to see the concert. Good luck."

Antonia playfully punched Kotetsu, "Break a leg!" He then followed the woman out.

Kotetsu grumbled under his breath about muscle-head cows with pea brains until he noticed his partner still watching the door, "Bunny?"

The blonde smiled at him before also punching him in his arm, "Don't mess this up."

"Ah Bunny! It's still tender!"

* * *

><p>The concert was…interesting, she decided. She was glad she came; it was nice to see the heroes doing something different before she started barking orders soon. But she was seriously hoping all these extras were a minor thing. Illiana was climbing into her car when her earpiece started beeping. She pulled it out of her pocket and sighed, "What's going on?"<p>

_"The backstage thief has struck, I need you in the van right now. I want to air this."_ Agnes spoke calmly.

"Second league is your responsibility."

_"Blue Rose, Tiger, Barnaby, and Rock Bison are all here. They are your responsibility."_

Her driver looked at her warily and she threw in her things and shook her head, "I'll find my own way."

She looked a bit like a mad woman running through the crowds of girls still screeching over Barnaby and a few for Tiger while most of them were boys of puberty and up going on over Blue Rose. She burst into the van and was all business.

"What did I miss?"

Agnes stepped aside to let the other woman see the screens and grab her more official headset, "The thief is a NEXT with the power of invisibility, and He's heading down the tunnel on a scooter."

"Who is in pursuit?"

"Tiger."

"Tiger, what's your status?"

_ "This sicko is dressed up like blue rose!"_

Illiana pinched the bridge of her nose, "Do you have the man in custody?"

_ "I will!" _She listened as he breathed heavily because of his running and the incessant beeping inside his suit. _"What the heck?"_

"Tiger? What's going on?"

The man didn't seem to hear her or be listening because it sounded as if he was speaking with himself, _"How did I run past him?"_

Agnes put her hands on the console, "What? What happened?"

"Just be quiet for a minute!"

There was more beeping and air rushing before Tiger gave a panicked shout, _"Why am I jumping so high?"_

"Tiger? What's going on?"

_ "…That was scary. What's happening to me?"_

"Tiger stop talking to yourself and talk to me!" Illiana was starting to panic.

_ "Oh! I-I'm fine!"_

_ "Miss Blackwell. This is Barnaby, I have Blue Rose with me."_

She took a deep breath."Catch up with Tiger. Something's going on and I don't have any visuals."

_ "Yes ma'am."_

"Bison."

_ "Yes?"_

"Position at the end of the tunnel right now. I think the thief is coming our way."

_ "I'll catch him!"_

* * *

><p>Illiana crossed her arms and frowned at Tiger who was staring at his hands. "Tiger. I need you to tell me what happed in that tunnel."<p>

Tiger looked the young woman in the eyes and sighed before slapping a smirk on his face and shrugging, "Rock Bison was in the bottom. Why not let him have this one?"

Illiana smiled at him then noticed Barnaby and Blue Rose approaching, "If you plan on sticking with that… but if you really want to talk, you know where to find me."

Barnaby clapped his partner on the shoulder, "You're kind as always, Kotetsu. Today was amazing."

"Well…you know."

"You got my bag back for me." Blue Rose hugged the item close, "Thank you."

"Uh, your welcome."

Illiana turned to walk away from the group and into the fray of the police cars and news crews and Barnaby walked up after her, "Miss Blackwell."

Pleasant shock flitted across her face when she faced him, "Barnaby, please call me Ana."

"Right, Ana. I wanted to ask if you would join me for dinner tonight."

The woman smirked and nodded, "Sure. Just promise not to call me ma'am again."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Nothing But…**

**A/N: So I can get faves and follows and no reviews? Really? You guys can't do any better than that?**

* * *

><p>"I feel like you have a hidden motive behind this diner Barnaby."<p>

The blonde tossed her his winning smile as he sat across from her, "What reason would I have to trick you?"

Illiana frowned a little, "I wish you would tell me…"

"I do in fact have some things to ask you. Personal things to quiet my own curiosity."

"Then why not just ask?"

The two young adults stared at each other for a moment as a waitress approached, blushing at the sight of the hero and timidly asking for their orders.

When the girl scurried away Illiana sat back in her seat and Barnaby lent forward. "I feel like I know who you are."

"You should." She snapped defensively, "Everyone does, it's just not a huge deal."

"Tiger told me your father was the Police Commissioner." He said. His calm voice was a contrast to her clipped one.

She nodded, "He was. Not like it mattered much, Mr. Legend was the police. My dad didn't do much but shuffle papers."

"Hm." Barnaby still felt as though something was off. That's not where he had heard her name before though. He had definitely heard it before, from his parents. "My parents used to talk about a little girl. Did you know my parents?"

"What if I did?"

Barnaby's glare was cold enough to freeze over the glass of water in front of her. But she kept her expression blank and clenched her fists under the table.

"This isn't a game."

"No, this is dinner. Not a discussion of people's past."

"It's my past!" the hero whispered harshly.

"It's mine too. And if I choose to keep it tucked away that's my business."

Some of the other diners around them regarded them like a bickering couple. Illiana pushed back her chair and stood in one fluid motion, "This was a bad idea."

Barnaby shot up after her and grabbed her arm, "Ana, please, just answer the question."

"I can't answer that question. Why do you want to know so much about me?"

Barnaby sighed and walked her outside the restaurant, away from the other patrons who were now talking about them across their tables. Out on the street, cars whipped past and honked loudly at each other. The atmosphere was so…full.

"I'm confused. I've heard your name before, but not because of your father. I feel like I might have heard it from my parents."

Illiana scanned the street for a cab. Tossing up her hand to stop one, "I really have to go."

His grip tightened on her arm, "Please. I've ended all this revenge business but there's still more I don't know."

Barnaby's pained expression made her heart ache. She had wanted to meet him and tell him too. But she wouldn't and couldn't go against Yuri's wishes. "I'm sorry Barnaby."

She turned to get in the car and Barnaby grabbed her shoulder gently, "That white bear in your office. Who gave that to you?"

Illiana sighed heavily, she could at least give him that much, "You did."

* * *

><p>"Interview, interview, photo shoot, interview, interview, anime special…" Illiana tried not to let Tiger and Barnaby's schedule stress her out too much. She had been told that Sky High's schedule was almost identical when he was on top.<p>

She frowned at the ratings she had posted on her desk. So far Barnaby was still number one, followed by Sky High, and Blue Rose. She imagined that Sky High wasn't handling the drop well… but she wasn't there to baby the heroes.

Her brown eyes flashed to the clock on the wall and she turned on the television. The duo's only broadcasted interview for the day had been on for almost a half hour now; she figured she could at least catch the last few questions.

It was cute, an interview show for kids, _"We have another question for you two. Who is the person you admire most?"_

Tiger broke out into a grin, _"I'd have to say Mr. Legend! Because he's so cool!"_

The children frowned and groaned a bit and Ana rolled her eyes. Tiger seemed like the Legend following type. The woman had her own personal reasons for growing to hate the iconic hero.

The children looked to Barnaby, _"And you, Mr. Barnaby?"_

_ "I suppose it would be my parents."_ The children smiled, _"My parents were doing research on robots. Their dream was to create a robot that could save people and change the world… They were great partners at work and at home. I looked up to them and still do."_

The children became excited and started to chat amongst themselves. Illiana turned off the television and rubbed her eyes. After rubbing until she saw stars she opened the drawer to her left on her desk.

The four smiling faces in the picture were enough to bring her to tears. The Brooks and her father were all crowding around her hospital bed with huge smiles, and she was smiling bigger than them all, hugging her white bear close.

Illiana wiped the tears from her face and stood quickly, snatching up her coat and shoving the picture in her pocket. She reached out a hand for the door before her computer started to beep loudly.

"Incoming call from the Sternbuild Police Department." Her computer's polite female voice spoke clearly.

She sighed; telling Barnaby the truth would have to wait.

* * *

><p>"What was that!"<p>

Keith gave Illiana a look of absolute pain and she sighed and turned off the television, frozen on the scene of his head in a wall.

"Sky High, I know that the sudden drop in rank is a little much for you. But you can't let it wreck your game."

The Blonde blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Actually, I'm having some personal problems. I-it won't happen again."

Illiana studied his flushed face and how he avoided her chocolate gaze and smiled, "Alright. Just, figure it out okay? I don't want to watch you fall apart."

"Of course."

He was turning to leave when she called out his title softly and her smile frowned a bit, "I see you beating yourself up. It's not healthy."

"I know."

Her smile returned, "Then figure this out. You're so much greater than all this moping."

The pink rushed back to Keith's cheeks. He smiled back at her and nodded, "Yes ma'am."

Illiana fell heavily into her chair when he left, "I really have to get them out of that ma'am thing."

* * *

><p>"Yuri please, I'm getting in the cab now. I just had to finish some reports."<p>

Yuri's voice was soft even over the phone but Illiana could still hear his worry. She gave him credit though; he would have called her long before now five years ago.

"If you have to you can sit by the front door and wait for me."

A grin grew on her face at the silence from the man. She could imagine the blank face he donned whenever she decided to be a smartass, which wasn't often so the expression was a treat.

She whispered the address to the cab driver as Yuri went on about her staying late; he suggested she bring her reports home among other things like visiting his office during the day.

"Yuri I'm not a little girl. I can stay late in the fortress that is the Justice Bureau and be just fine."

_ "The cab drivers in this city are dangerous as well…"_ was his response to that.

"Yuri…then next time send the car."

Illiana didn't hear his response because the cab driver had slammed on the breaks. Directly above the almost empty main road, a huge explosion erupted, shaking the car. The driver rolled down his window and lent half his body out to see the sky, "Well then! Looks like some heroes have done it again!"

The woman glared at the clearing fire, "If they had I would know."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Surfacing**

**A/N:** Slowly but surely I guess…whatever.

* * *

><p>"Do you think it will happen again?"<p>

Kotetsu looked up from staring at his hand, "Hm?"

Barnaby turned away from him, "Something like last night…with the android."

"Are you alright, Bunny?"

"I'm shocked that my parents research was being continued in such a way. But I could never know what my parents really wanted."

Kotetsu frowned deeply at the younger Hero until he heard Nathan's voice across the room, "Good morning Ana dear!"

Illiana pinched the bridge of her nose silently and the man frowned, "Is something wrong?"

Her sigh was loud and heavy it made the Hero's look her way. She beckoned for them all to stand closer and when they gathered she said, "All I will say is last night. Whoever has an explanation needs to come to my office."

Keith's cheeks tinted pink while Kotetsu and Barnaby looked at each other. Illiana nodded and turned to leave, "C'mon."

Following her dull steps to her office made it feel like a funeral procession. She entered the office and stood before her desk. She crossed her arms and hung her head forward. "Last night there was an explosion downtown over the main road. What happened?"

Keith raised his hand, "I apologize and apologize again. That was my doing."

"I have more than my name on the line in this position. If word gets out that I can't keep up with the actions of the heroes, my name and Judge Petrov's lose face."

The wind wizard nodded and apologized again. Illiana sighed, "From now on page me when there is an occurrence during your rounds Sky High."

"Yes."

"I know there's more…"

Kotetsu glanced at the silent Barnaby and still blushing Keith and decided to speak for them. "There was an android on a rampage, we tried to stop it."

"I stepped in and helped." Keith added on.

Illiana's face was one of shock and her hand covered her dropped jaw. Barnaby raised a brow at her reaction and she turned away from them, "You said an android?"

She didn't catch Kotetsu's worried glance to the other two before confirming again and Illiana whirled around to face them, "Thank you for handling the problem, you are dismissed."

Barnaby stepped up to her, "Is there something else?"

"You are dismissed." She repeated.

Once in the hall Barnaby stopped and glared back at the closed door. Kotetsu put a hand on his shoulder and tugged a bit, "She seamed upset, leave her be."

"Why would something concerning me and my parents upset her!"

"Bunny?"

"She's going to tell me the truth."

Barnaby moved a bit faster than the older man expected and disappeared back into the woman's office. He was glad Keith had already taken off down the hall; apparently he had someone he needed to thank.

* * *

><p>Illiana didn't glare at Barnaby or yell. She just watched his infuriated face and tried to ignore the burning in her eyes. His gaze didn't soften in the slightest and he folded his arms, "What do you know?"<p>

"Nothing…actually."

"You're a liar."

"I meant, nothing about this android. I thought your parents had stopped that research…"

"They would never stop their dream! They wanted to make an android that saved people."

Illiana took a deep breath, "They did, but they changed their mind after they helped me."

"You did know my parents. You lied."

"I never lied."

"What do you know?"

Illiana grabbed her jacket and reached into its pocket. She handed Barnaby the picture, face down, and moved to her door. "I only know what I wasn't supposed to say. But now I know it needs to be said. Call me when you're ready to talk."

* * *

><p>Illiana tossed her gaze to Barnaby as Maverick gave his speech about Mr. Legend's point record and how he was he best. She kept a serene smile on her face for her job's sake but she didn't really want to be there. It had been a week since she handed over the picture and an invitation to hear what she knew to Barnaby and he still refused to contact her.<p>

She was a little shaken anyway. The moment he broke that record Yuri had been present and Tiger had almost broken his arm. The older man had questioned why she stopped giving orders…

She had lied and said, _"I didn't expect Lunatic to show up. I was surprised."_

When the speech was over the teammates disappeared and Illiana lingered about for a bit. She danced with Keith and chatted with Karina and Lin.

It became obvious to Maverick that she was constantly checking her delicate silver watch and she jumped when his hand landed on the small of her back. "Do you need to be somewhere?"

"No. I just like to be aware of the time."

He nodded, "You're not obligated to stay here. Though I'm sure Barnaby would miss such a beautiful guest at his party."

Truthfully Illiana had tried not to bring out her best gown, a black, strapless, mermaid tail dress; but it was the only one she owned that was fit enough for the type of party. She chuckled, "I'm sure he would."

Maverick smiled once more and walked into a crowd of nearby sponsors to chat. She took her chance to leave and shrugged on her coat before moving into the hall, "Leaving?"

She spun to face Barnaby and frowned, "Yes. I don't really like parties."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Are you really?"

He frowned back and walked over to her. He gently took her hand and placed the picture in it with another piece of paper. "Your address? I hope you don't plan to romance it out of me…"

Barnaby rolled his eyes, "I'm ready to talk to you."

She sighed, "Alright."

"Tomorrow night?"

"That's fine."

* * *

><p>Illiana placed her small purse firmly on the table next to the front door as she entered the house, "Yuri!" She wasn't really expecting an answer back since she could hear the shower water running above her head.<p>

She started down the hall toward the steps, removing her small coin necklace and peaked into the kitchen, "Mama?"

"Yes yes, come in and let me see you."

Illiana entered the kitchen, her dress ghosting the tiles, "Are you enjoying your meal Mama?"

"Yes, aren't we dear?" the old woman turned to the empty seat across from her and spoke as if it would answer. "Tastes too bland, you say? Alright."

Illiana froze as the woman went on and faced Yuri as he entered the kitchen, he gently put his hand on her back as his mother said, "Yuri, do you mind getting me the vinegar?"

The man approached the table as she smiled and said something about him being rebellious, before barely standing from her wheelchair to get it herself. In a rush of black satin Illiana approached to help her from the floor.

Yuri glared, "How many times must I tell you Mama, Papa is dead."

The old woman roared in anger, slapping Illiana and making the young woman fall away before cursing at Yuri and calling him a demon. Yuri helped Illiana stand and glared at his mother.

She coward on the floor, "Such terror! Will you kill me too?"

Yuri scoffed and excited the room with Illiana bundled in his arms, "Are you alright?"

She snatched away from him, "Why do you taunt her like that?"

"She needs to know the truth."

"Yuri, just let her play out her fantasy." Illiana tenderly touched the cheek where she had been slapped, "It's what she needs." Yuri hung his head and she approached him, gently touching where his scar was hidden. "Hiding this doesn't make it any better, does it?"

He shook his head and put his forehead on hers. His open shirt opened some more and Illiana's gaze wandered to his chest. She squeaked in surprise when he kissed her forehead and headed up the stairs, "I'll be in my study."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Learning**

**A/N: Still no real recognition coming from this. To my one and only faithful reader, Kurokineko, thank you for making me feel like this story is worth my limited free time. You're the best!**

* * *

><p>When Illiana arrived at Barnaby's swanky apartment complex she was disturbed to find her heart beating a mile a minute. She was sure it had nothing to do with being in the handsome blonde's fancy apartment, but more to do with the fact that she was finally gonna find some answers. She wanted to now about his parents and much as he did.<p>

She had barely knocked once when the door swung open and Barnaby politely ushered her in. The woman took note of the lack of furniture and followed him to the kitchen.

"I ordered dinner if you don't mind."

He said it so matter-of-factly that she felt she really had no choice, "That's fine." Illiana placed a folder on the table, "But there is no need in stalling."

The hero's steely blue gaze bore into her as he glared. Barnaby was trying to be civil but hostility was all he could feel, after all, she had lied to him. "Why did you lie to me before?"

She frowned, "Yuri told me too."

"Do you do everything Judge Petrov tells you?"

"Yes." she answered without thinking.

Barnaby tried to analyze her situation, "I hope you'll tell me why."

His sincerity made her smile, "If you want."

Barnaby gave her a little smile in return and got comfortable in his seat. He reached out and grabbed the folder, only turning it over in his hands and staring at the flap. Illiana frowned, "You want to know so badly... I suggest you start."

As he reached in and started to pull out the information, he looked to the woman who was holding her lip in her mouth and reminded himself, "This is her life too."

* * *

><p>Yuri stared at the pictures, upon files, upon notes that were laid out on his desk. His father's grinning, masked, face stared back at him almost mockingly. He sighed and shuffled the papers, grabbing everything he had on Barnaby Brooks Jr.<p>

He scoffed to himself; he couldn't understand Illiana's near obsession with him. He had been someone hell bent on revenge and couldn't even really do anything for anyone but himself. He was another Mr. Legend waiting to happen.

His innocent Anna was too desperate to dig into his past and ultimately hers. She had the heart of an officer after all, the heart of a hero. She knew that the Brooks and even her father were killed for something far greater than mere information.

Yuri reached for the phone; it would be nice to hear her voice.

* * *

><p>Her ringing cell phone made her turn away from being awed by Barnaby's rapt attention to the information in front of him. But even still she didn't answer it. His sparkling blue eyes darting along sentences and across the faces in pictures at the time seemed a lot more inviting. He would occasionally stop to ask a question, and then he would dive back into it.<p>

"None of this really tells me why they were killed."

"I know. I just... I just grabbed what I knew I could get away with."

"What?"

"I think Yuri has more since he became Judge. Police records, crime scene photos, phone records..."

"But?"

"I can't just take them... Can you live with that for now?"

Barnaby nodded and looked back down at the hospital record that had the woman's name down for a heart transplant. "How did my parents fix you?"

"When they heard about my condition, they knew that another human heart would just fail like my own. My body doesn't recognize the muscle and attacks it... They figured why not give me something my body wouldn't attack?"

"An artificial heart."

She nodded, "Your parents saved my life. They spent a year researching and building… They meant a lot to me."

Barnaby nodded and hung his head, hiding his wet, blue, orbs from the female. Illiana sighed and moved her chair closer to his. He flinched when she reached for his hand but he let her encase it in her own never the less.

She jumped as her cell rang again, "It's Yuri."

Barnaby watched her stand from the table and wander back to the living room before trying to memorize the faces in the pictures one more time.

"Yuri?"

_"Why didn't you answer before?"_

"I'm sorry Yuri. I was looking into something."

_"Into what?"_

"Equipment records." she chuckled, "The heroes could use a little training. You never know, something could happen to me."

_"Don't speak like that."_

Illiana could hear his frail voice trembling, "Yuri... I'm sorry." she fell into the only chair in the vast living room and the television flickered on.

_"Just come home now."_

The woman stared wide-eyed at the pictures and articles that flickered to life on the screen. Among the Ouroboros Signs and articles there were pictures and old clippings of the Sternbuild newspaper. "Yuri I just have one more thing to do."

His protest was cut short as she hung up the phone and stood to storm back into the kitchen.

Barnaby was already standing next to the chair. She motioned to the screen, "What is that?"

"It's you and your father."

Her brown eyes narrowed, "Did you find what you were looking for?"

He frowned at her, a little ashamed, "No."

"Too bad."

Barnaby followed after her, grabbing her arm, much like he had in the restaurant the first time they tried to talk. "I'm sorry. I just needed to know..."

She shook her head, "I respected your part of this. Why couldn't you respect mine?"

He let her go and walked back to the screen. Possibly the biggest clip had been one from the day of her father's death. His body in the driveway of their home, covered with a tarp. The headline read, "Police Commissioner Found Dead; Motive Unknown."

Barnaby sighed and turned off the screen, he had been so close.

* * *

><p>"Are you going to tell me what you were really doing?"<p>

Illiana ignored Yuri standing in the door of the guest room in his house, and continued to shed her coat, "Not really."

"Anna."

"What!" She turned to him with tears in her eyes and sighed, "What do you want?"

Yuri entered the room and walk up to her, enveloping her in his arms. She hugged him back and rested her arms around his thin waist. He rested a hand on her head "I want to protect you Anna."

"I know. I guess it would be worth it if I listened to you."

"What did you tell him?"

"Just about my surgery." she buried her head in his chest, "I swear."

He sighed and held her a bit tighter and she snuffled and looked back up at him, "I thought he understood, but he dug into things I don't want to remember."

"I'm sorry to hear that. But there is a reason for what I tell you."

"So what now?" She pulled away from him and walked to the window, "He knows that I know something."

"You're going to have to figure that out on your own."

"You've never left me to figure anything out by myself. I've always had you."

Yuri tucked his hair behind his ear and watched her watch him. Her chocolate gaze was full of so much authority, the same authority that predated her when she was younger. "You can't depend on me."

"I don't know how not to."

"Then you need to learn."

Illiana ran from the window to stop him from leaving the room, "All you've ever done is protect me. Now you're leaving me to figure out life. I'm starting to think this isn't about me."

"It's not."

"Then let me help you."

"You can't help me. I have to prove my motive to him on my own."

The woman was confused and it showed on her face, "To who Yuri?"

The man touched his scar with his fingertips, "…my father…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Just a Little**

**A/N: Not as long as the last one.. meh.**

* * *

><p>"A paid vacation?"<p>

Illiana smiled at Lloyds' shock at Kotetsu's request. She put a hand on the hero's shoulder, "It's been cleared by me. Besides, if he ignores another call I might have to kill him."

Barnaby snickered from the couch as Kotetsu turned bright red. "I just want to visit my home town. You know, let my girl see her old man before she forgets what I look like."

The blonde in the room flipped open a magazine and smiled, "I can handle things by myself for a while."

"If you say so, Barnaby." Lloyds replied with a huge smile on his face and tucked away the datebook he had been furiously flipping through.

Barnaby continued to smile that extremely fake smile, "Go and spend time with your daughter. She is one of my precious fans after all."

Illiana sighed and headed for the door, "I have other things to do on the other side of the building."

Lloyds sealed the deal with Kotetsu while Barnaby set down his magazine and followed the woman out. Barnaby caught the tail end of her hair going around a corner and realized she was running. He tapped into his power to catch her.

Illiana gasped as Barnaby appeared before her, making her halt to a stop in her high shoes, "I am going to ask you nicely to get out of my way."

"I want to talk to you."

"Haven't I told you enough?"

The blonde removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. The pained expression he gave her made her clench her fist. She had seen that expression before.

_"You are hereby found guilty of the murder of Commissioner Commons and have been sentenced to life imprisonment." The judge's voice was clear and finite but Illiana was still tense in her seat. She was sure this thin criminal was not the man she saw yelling with her father that night._

_ The courtroom was shaken as the doors burst open and a blonde teenager, the same age as herself, ran in and started to scream at the criminal. "Ouroboros! What is Ouroboros! Why did they kill my parents! Tell me!"_

"I apologize for snooping. I was looking because I didn't think you would show up that night."

Illiana released a breath she didn't know she was holding and lent against the wall. After a quiet moment she chuckled a bit, "You were going to sit in your apartment and look over old clippings and stories while eating diner alone?"

Barnaby nodded and she smiled, "Ridiculous."

* * *

><p>"So what do you want to hear?"<p>

Barnaby set down his glass of water and crossed his left ankle over his right knee, "To be honest…nothing."

Illiana sat up in her seat, "Really? You said you wanted to talk to me."

The blonde sighed, "I like your company."

Illiana smiled and relaxed back into her seat. She opened her mouth a few times but nothing came out. Barnaby noted the blush across her slightly tanned cheeks.

"I'm trying to make myself comfortable with you. You're the closest thing to closure I can get in this situation…" he finally said.

The statement made her frown, "Jake is dead. There is no more situation."

"I don't know about that. I still feel… something."

She frowned, "Like it's not over. Like someone is watching your every move?"

"Yeah."

"What a familiar feeling."

Barnaby watched her wipe the water collecting on the outside of her glass with her fingertips for a moment before uncrossing his legs and scooting his chair closer to the table, "What is Judge Petrov to you?"

Illiana could feel the blush spreading across her cheeks again and bit her lip, "My family." She finally answered, "He's all I have left."

"But you follow his every order… why?"

"Why not?" there was still confusion on Barnaby's face so she explained, "His dad was an acquaintance of my dad's. When his father died I was very little and all I saw was this older kid, void of any emotion, yet still so full of…something." She sighed, "When my dad died years later, I was angry. Yuri helped me dissolve that. He protected me."

The hero nodded, "He is so much to you. What are you to him?"

"I'm his humanity."

They sat in silence for a while longer before Illiana looked at her watch, "I should be going."

Barnaby stood and followed her out of his kitchen. He opened the front door for her and jumped slightly when she turned to him. The hero put his arm on the doorframe, his muscles tensing and pulling under his black shirt and something resting in his green eyes.

Illiana eyed him, "What kind of closure do you want out of me exactly?"

The blonde studied her quickly, his revenge trip was always the first thing on his mind but now, without it, he was noticing things and people. He was noticing that this woman was actually very attractive. He smiled, "I don't know."

She smirked, "A part of me wants to kiss you just because of who you are and how you look." She successfully made him blush, "But what I know about you is just enough to make me hold back."

Barnaby watched her walked down the hall and enter the elevator before retreating to the confines of his empty apartment, "Same here."

* * *

><p>"Miss Blackwell."<p>

Illiana stopped walking and turned to the suited man with a polite smile, "Mr. Maverick, can I help you with something?"

He smiled back, just as polite, "I was just wondering what you were doing. You are technically my employee."

"Of course sir, I was just taking some files to Judge Petrov. Some cases he must review for the last few arrests the heroes made."

"Well I'm sure he can wait for something like that. I would like to talk to you in my office."

The woman glanced both ways, the hallway was empty, not a savior in sight. She nodded, "Of course."

He followed close behind her and shut the door all the way. Illiana stood awkwardly in between the small couch and the coffee table in the room. The folder in her hand crinkled a bit as she clenched it. "Relax. Have a seat. I just want to know how you like it here so far."

She sat, "Oh. It's nice to see the heroes operate. Not a lot of people get to see them outside of saving the day."

Maverick nodded, seemingly pleased by her answer. He put his elbows on his desk, "I've noticed how you deal with them."

"Oh?"

"There is nothing wrong. You lead them well and have managed to even raise ratings by a noticeable value." he adjusted his glasses, "But, you need not give too much attention to them individually."

Illiana crossed her legs, "I understand, but they are all different. Treating them as a group just wont work."

"True, but some things do not need your… expertise. I was told you co-signed Wild Tigers request for time off."

"Of course I did." she tried to keep her voice even, "I'm in charge of the heroes. The request would have been run by me anyway."

An almost dangerous glint flashed across his glasses and he leaned back in his chair, "And Barnaby. I don't know what it is I'm seeing with you two, but he doesn't need any extra help."

The tone in his voice snatched the sound right from her. She nodded and managed a quiet, "Of course sir."

"Good, you can go now. I'm sure Judge Petrov is expecting you."

Illiana left the office and immediately moved down the hall to her destination. She didn't know what that was or why it happened. But she liked her growing comfort with Barnaby. If Maverick had a secret, she would figure it out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Closer**

**A/N:** Eight chapters strong and still not much reader traffic. I guess I can live with that. I enjoy writing this for those few of you who are reading.

* * *

><p>"You didn't have to help me Barnaby."<p>

"It's fine. All the crime seemed to leave with the old man so I have nothing else to do."

Illiana smiled, "Well, when you're done with those files you can go."

Barnaby looked up from organizing the piles of papers on the woman's desk, "I think you don't want me here."

Illiana shook her head, "It's not me."

"Judge Petrov?" he tried.

She sighed heavily and put down her papers, "Yes and no."

Barnaby's green eyes were still watching her when a knock sounded at the door and she called for the person to enter.

"Barnaby." Maverick frowned at Illiana but smiled as the hero turned to face him, "I figured you'd be here when I didn't find you anywhere else. Did Miss Blackwell ask you to join her?"

"No. I stopped in and decided to help with paperwork."

Maverick chuckled, "Forever the hero eh?"

Illiana stayed silent as the men chatted. The older male smiled wide at the two young adults and opened the door, "Well then, I'll let you two have at it."

"That man…" Illiana growled as the door closed.

Barnaby gave a lighthearted chuckle, "He just wanted to know where I was."

"No. He wants me to stay away from you. He told me himself."

"He wouldn't do that."

"Oh really?" she asked sarcastically."

"Really." Barnaby stood, "Maybe I should just leave."

Illiana bit her lip as the door closed and she tapped her fingers on the desk. After a moment she picked up the phone and dialed the three-digit extension at the top of her list.

_ "Hello?"_

"Yuri, are you busy?"

_ "No."_

"Then I'm coming up."

* * *

><p>Barnaby looked over his shoulder to see the woman heading down the opposite end of the hall. He hadn't found it strange that Maverick was checking on him. He figured that maybe the man had wanted something. He moved towards his office and tapped on the door.<p>

"Come in."

"Did you need something from me earlier?" Barnaby asked as he entered the space.

Maverick smiled at him and gestured to a seat in his spacious office, "No. But while you're here we can talk about Miss Blackwell."

Barnaby noticed the change in the man's voice when he mentioned the woman, "I hope there isn't a problem."

"Just a small one."

The blonde waited patiently for the man to address him. Maverick took his time with his remaining paperwork then finally set down his pen. "I understand that you and this woman have somewhat of a connection."

"We've discussed the past."

Maverick smirked, "I hope this woman's beauty isn't clouding your judgment."

"Of course not! What are you trying to say?"

He held up his hand in peace, "Nothing more than be careful. I really want you to ask me any questions you have."

Barnaby folded his hands, "Do you have any answers?"

"Barnaby, your parents confided everything in me. I know all about Miss Blackwell's surgery and her connections with your parents."

"Were you going to ever tell me?"

Maverick nodded, "When you were ready. But it seemed this young woman beat me to it."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It would just be a shame if your knowledge of the past was corrupted."

"You don't think she's lied to me do you?"

Inwardly, Maverick cackled, "It's best for me not to say."

Barnaby stood and approached the door but stopped with his hand on the knob. He'd felt Ana's sincerity so it made him uneasy to hear that the woman was possibly lying. "Is everything alright Barnaby?"

The hero opened the door, "Yes. Thank you for warning me."

* * *

><p>"I don't know what's going on."<p>

Yuri watched Illiana look out the window and over the city. She folded her arms, blocking everything out. "I see this is really bothering you." Yuri spoke softly as he poured two cups of tea.

"Of course it is. I don't like feeling like someone's enemy."

"Is that how he makes you feel?"

Illiana nodded, "I feel like he wants to get rid of me. Not just firing me either."

Yuri sat in his chair and placed his cup before him, "Well…"

She turned away from the window, "What?"

"I don't know what I can do."

Illiana gasped, "What? You could at least tell me how to handle this. What am I supposed to say?"

"Say what you feel."

"I…I don't know what I feel."

Yuri set down his tea and approached her. He put a hand on her shoulder and eventually moved it to the top of her head. He smiled to himself, it wasn't the same. She wasn't small anymore.

"I've told you already. You have to start figuring things out on your own. You won't always have me."

"Yes I will!"

"Ana…"

"Don't Ana me. You're not leaving me, ever."

He handed her the other cup of tea and she flopped into a chair, "Don't say that to me again."

"Of course. I apologize."

Illiana bit her lip and sipped her tea. Clicking on Yuri's keyboard made her look up at him, "Is Lunatic on hiatus?"

Yuri glanced at her but continued typing, "Maybe."

The room fell silent again and Illiana finished her small cup of tea, "Yuri."

"Hm."

"My dad used to tell me he would love if I married a Hero." She shrugged when Yuri stopped typing to listen, "I'm a strong girl, but I'm no Hero, I'm no Next. I cling to you because I need you. I don't know if anyone else will do."

"…"

"Yuri."

His gaze caught hers and he sighed, "It can't be me."

Illiana stood and moved to the door. "Fine. I'll do as you ask. I'll figure it out myself."

Yuri pushed away from his desk and stood as the door closed. He crossed to the bookshelf and looked at the pictures there. Her young, smiling face beamed at him from every direction.

"I can't always be there… even if I want to."

* * *

><p>"I thought I would find you here."<p>

Illiana's cheeks were already tinted pink from the couple martinis she'd had. She rolled her eyes at Barnaby, "Yup, fueling my drinking problem."

"Mind if I join you?"

"I do actually." She downed the rest of her drink, "I don't want another stern talking to from Mr. Maverick."

Barnaby sat at the bar next to the woman, "I promise you won't get another one of those."

She eyed him warily, "Whatever you say." She flagged down the bartender and asked for another drink. Barnaby ordered water and sat quietly. "What did he say to you?"

The blonde set his water down and turned his stool to her, "He thinks you've lied to me. What did Judge Petrov tell you?"

Illiana chuckled dismissively, "He told me to deal with it. He's through being there for me apparently." She put down her martini glass, "And I haven't lied to you. Maybe left some things out…"

"I thought so. Maverick is just worried."

Illiana stood from her stool, "No need in making him worry more. Goodnight Barnaby."

The hero stood and gently grabbed her arm, "Let me take you home."

"I'm not going home. A hotel maybe."

"Tell me which one."

Barnaby escorted the woman to his car and started towards one of the city's fancier hotels. Illiana stated she would stay there for a while until she found a place of her own. She was unhappy with Yuri and living with him would just raise the tension.

He activated his wipers at a red light and Illiana turned in her seat a little. "Barnaby."

"Yes."

"Can I tell you what I left out?"

Barnaby pulled over as the light turned green but left the car running and wipers going. "Of course."

"I've met you before…when we were teenagers."

"H-How?"

"The man they say murdered my father. You burst in on his trial just when he was sentenced. You were shouting about the Ouroboros; waving a paper with a symbol on it."

Barnaby nodded and she continued, "When they escorted you out I followed after you. You saw me Barnaby, you looked right at me."

_"Calm down boy. What are you going on about?"_

_ "Ouroboros killed my family. I need to get answers!"_

_ "Relax kid. What's your name?"_

_ The young blonde started to cry and looked up to the officer but instead saw a girl. She was his age and her brown eyes were watching him with so much sadness. It was like they were sharing the same pain, "Barnaby, Barnaby Brooks Jr."_

"Ouroboros killed your-"

"No." she cut him off, "I really don't want to discuss that. That's not what this is about."

"Right."

Barnaby pulled out into traffic and the two rode quietly to the hotel. He stayed with her as she paid for her room and escorted her up six floors. She swiped the card in the door and waited a little, turning to him.

"What do you think this is?"

"What?"

"Us, Barnaby. Us."

"Fate?"

"Maybe." She smiled and turned back to the door, "Goodnight."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Help You**

**A/N:** I gained two more readers! Magby and Feardancer have joined ever faithful Kurokineko, Psycho-Phantom, and Tomizu87. Welcome Welcome!

* * *

><p>"I'm not going to participate in this any longer! They were my friends and it worries me how lax you are about finding their killer."<p>

Illiana heard her fathers voice through her cracked window. She moved so she could see him. She didn't recognize the man who had his back to the house, but her father's distraught face would haunt her forever.

"They were my friends too." The mysterious man said.

"Then act like it!" her father lost his temper, "I'm pouring everything into finding the person who did this and I'm done helping you!"

Illiana wanted to shout to her father. Tell him to turn around, but it had happened to fast. The man simply put out a gun and fired at her father's back like a coward; leaving him facedown in the driveway.

* * *

><p>Illiana sat straight up in bed and put her head on her bent knees. She tried to will away her headache but it wasn't working. She wasn't that drunk last night, but odd dreams were as bad as hangovers. She groaned and rubbed her eyes before climbing from the bed. The message light on her phone was blinking incessantly so she picked it up.<p>

Almost thirty missed calls from Yuri and a message tacked to every single one. She put the phone down with no intentions of calling the man. She had nothing to say.

In fact, if he wanted her to figure everything out on her own, she would.

Illiana bustled about the hotel room getting herself ready. She was out the door in half the time it usually took her and hailed a taxi once on the street.

She buzzed with excitement as she ran through the halls of the building once she arrived. As she passed the gym Karina poked her head into the hall, "Is Tiger back?"

"No!" she shouted as she continued on.

Karina frowned as Barnaby peaked into the hall also. He frowned and started after the woman but stopped as his phone rang.

* * *

><p>Illiana fell into her chair and picked up the phone as she logged into her computer. It rang once and the receptionist answered happily, <em>"Hello?"<em>

"This is Illiana Blackwell, is Judge Petrov in his office right now?"

_ "No ma'am, he'll be in a meeting until much later in the day."_

"Alright, thank you."

Her computer flickered to life and she chose the option to link to another computer in the building. She chose Yuri's and knew his password would be something pertaining to her. She tried, her birthday opened the computer, "Zero, four, zero, one. You should know better Yuri. It's like you want me snoop in here."

She stopped and looked to her phone, wondering if he was sitting before his computer at this moment, watching her. But she shook the thought.

As fast as the printer was releasing paper she was shoving everything into folders. She hadn't read anything; she just hit the print button. She wanted the chance to read them with Barnaby. As the last page shot from the printer her phone rang.

"Yes Lloyds?"

_ "I just received a call from the hospital."_

"Who's in the hospital?"

_ "Kriem."_

Illiana recognized that name. She was Jake's partner, the man who supposedly killed Barnaby's parents and kept the city hostage before she arrived. She bit her lip, "Go on."

_ "She was in a coma but she's awake now. Barnaby is already there trying to question her. I figured you should know incase you were looking for him later."_

"Alright Lloyds, thank you." She ended the conversation and stared at her phone. Her stomach was all twisted up in knots so she took a deep breath.

"Is everything ok?"

"Kotetsu." She tried her hardest not to frown at the hero. "I need you to go to the hospital and stay with Barnaby."

"Bunny! Is he ok?"

She smiled at him the best she could, "Bunny?"

"Uh…"

"Never mind it. He's fine physically, but I don't know about emotionally." She folded her arms, still fighting the knot in her gut, "Kriem is awake. I don't want him to be alone. Go meet him to question her."

"I will." The veteran hero turned to leave but stopped, "Do you care about him Ana?"

Illiana knew she was blushing and she shrugged, "I do."

Kotetsu grinned and left, "I'll get there as soon as I can!"

"Tiger!" He came back into the room in a bit of a huff. "Is everything ok?"

"I'm fine." He fibbed.

"You never came to talk to me. I'm reminding you that you can."

He shuffled his feet and backed out of the office. "I um…better check on Barnaby…"

* * *

><p>Illiana sat before her phone, a nervous wreck. She was shaking and extremely on edge about the whole situation. "Ana."<p>

She looked up and almost jumped from her chair, "Yuri…"

He watched her, not really glaring, but not really his usual loving gaze either. She stood her ground as he approached her and released a breath she didn't know she had been holding when his chest almost bumped her nose.

"I called you."

"I know."

"You didn't answer."

"I know."

Yuri sighed, a deep, tired sigh and put his pointer finger under her chin, "Next time I call you. Answer or call back. I was worried."

"You told me to handle it on my own. That's what I was doing."

The man stared at her; her eyes were pointed away from him. It bothered him how as she had grown it became harder and harder for him to read her. It was almost alluring; it was scary. His want to protect her was growing and he wasn't sure how to handle it. He lent in close to her and watched her eyes dart to him and widen.

His lips were cold but she could feel them slowly warming against her own. She was afraid of this, of what she was feeling. This was Yuri; he was like family, liker her brother, right? He pulled away some and lent back in quickly before ending the kiss altogether.

Yuri stared at Illiana, and she stared back. He frowned at her and pat her on the head, "Be careful."

"Be careful? Is that all you can tell me?"

"You said it yourself. I told you to handle this alone."

The woman was furious, "Handle what? My past or us?" He didn't say anything but turned to leave. Illiana didn't reach out after him but she did speak again, "What's happening Yuri?"

"Changes."

"But-" her phone started to ring, cutting her off. She saw that it was Kotetsu and answered, "Yes Tiger?"

_ "It didn't go well. Barnaby heard some things he really didn't want to hear."_

Yuri slipped out as she spoke with the Hero and Illiana let him leave. There was no use in arguing. Yuri was stubborn. He was a brick wall when he wanted to be.

"I don't know what to tell you." She touched her lips; "I'm having some problems on my end too."

_ "Well, we're heading back now. If you want you can meet us at our desks. I think Barnaby needs to hear some sense from more than one person."_

Illiana was confused, "What exactly did Kriem tell him?"

_ "I'll let you know when we get there."_

* * *

><p>"What happened?"<p>

"She killed herself." Barnaby said plainly. He was pacing as Kotetsu sat at his computer. "Go on. There won't be anything there."

Illiana approached the older man and lent onto the desk, "What are we looking for?"

"Kriem told him that Jake had kidnapped her on the night his parents died. We're going over the footage to see if Jake had the Ouroboros tattoo on his right hand?"

The woman looked at an on edge Barnaby, "Tattoo?"

"The murderer in my memory had an Ouroboros tattoo on his hand."

Illiana frowned at him, "And what happens if there is no tattoo?"

"There will be one!"

"Barnaby..."

"Here we go." Kotetsu beckoned his partner over to the computer and watched him warily for a moment. "Are you ready?"

"Go ahead."

Illiana didn't watch the screen. She didn't need to; she had studied that video several times when she arrived in Sternbuild two months ago. She heard Barnaby gasp behind her and jumped when he hit the bookshelf. Backing into it in shock.

"This can't be!"

She bit her lip, "Kotetsu, take him home."

The older man frowned at the woman, her seriousness hanging in the use of his real name. Barnaby sat in a heap on the floor with his head in his hands. He shook his head when Kotetsu approached him, "No. I can go home myself…"

"No you can't! Let me help you bunny!"

"I don't need help!"

Illiana squatted to his level and lifted his chin, "Yes you do."

He pouted at her until tears spilled down his cheeks and onto her hand, "I don't know what I should do. The one thing a believed, the one thing I knew is falling apart. I don't know what to believe in anymore."

Kotetsu frowned at the two as Illiana was almost brought to tears. She reached over to the table and grabbed the folders she had brought with her, "I think I can help you. If you'll let me."

"Please Bunny. I don't like to see you sad."

Barnaby looked to his partner and stood, Illiana stood as well and stood back as the blonde approached the older male, "Help or no help, I think I should quit being a hero."

"What? No! Wait!" Kotetsu shouted in shock but Barnaby still walked out of the office space without another word.

Illiana rubbed the older man's back, "I won't let him quit."

Kotetsu frowned at her, "He can't. Not before me."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Being a Hero**

**A/N: Chapter redone. It needed it. The other chapters, starting at chapter one will be fixed also. I will alert you of changes in chapter 11! **

* * *

><p>"Were you going to tell anyone?"<p>

Tiger wrung his hands, "No. I didn't really know how."

"This isn't just about you being a hero, this is about you being a Next. Your powers are fading and you choose to still go out and fight."

The older man looked to the young woman, concern all over her pretty features. "Barnaby can do the hero thing alone. He never really needed me."

"Whether or not that was true in the beginning doesn't matter now. Barnaby still has a lot of learning to do. And he can only learn from you." she turned in her seat, "That's beside the point anyway. You could get hurt."

Kotetsu sighed and rubbed his chin, "I told my family I'd quit and come home. Start a normal life, but I'm not really sure I can. Being a hero is all I want."

Illiana frowned at him, "You have to do what you love. Plain and simple. Your family should be able to understand that."

"They do. But it doesn't change that they need me. My daughter hates me; I haven't been there all because I tell myself I'm keeping my promise to her mother. ...she wanted me to be a hero..."

"Then be a hero."

The man put his head in his hands before standing abruptly, "You should check on Barnaby. Right now only you can help him."

"I'm not sure why you think that."

Kotetsu managed a crooked smile, "I've seen the way he looks at you. He'll take you seriously."

* * *

><p>"You should stop crying." Barnaby hadn't even heard her come into his apartment. Illiana pointed over her shoulder to the door, "It was unlocked."<p>

"What do you want?"

"For you to stop crying."

He looked at her, "Why?"

"My father told me once that crying does nothing but waste time."

Barnaby sat up and took off his glasses, wiping his eyes, "Time...i'm not even sure if I have any time left...or if I have all the time in the world."

The woman shook her head disapprovingly, "No one has all the time in the world."

"Why are you here?"

"Tiger figured you'd take me seriously."

He glared at her, "What makes him think that?"

"Maybe you should ask him. But...I got you to stop moping."

Barnaby wanted to scowl but knew that wouldn't be an acceptable expression on his face. So he settled for a blank, bored, look. Illiana rolled her eyes and turned towards the door, "Well then, if you'd rather mope, have at it."

"Why do you want to help me?"

"Because you agreed that the two of us meeting was fate. The two of us being involved in whatever this is is a sign. We have to do something. Emphasis on the we. Something is happening and I can't figure it out alone."

The blonde scoffed at her, "What's happening?"

Illiana's shoulder's dropped, "Something big." She held up the folder she had brought with her.

Barnaby was unsure, he wanted the answers but he was afraid of them all the same. So he did what he thought was best, "Maverick is the only one I need answers from."

The woman was livid, "So he can lie to you some more!"

"And you've told me the truth?" Illiana was quiet as he approached her, "Did ouroboros kill your father?"

"I..." she hesitated.

"Don't avoid the question."

"I don't know! Are you happy now? I don't know who did it! But I do know that it happened because he was so into what happened to your parents. Someone they all knew killed them!"

It was quiet for a while as they both just breathed in the space. Illiana's chest heaved and her eyes burned with tears. Barnaby stood his ground, opposing her. He felt bad. He really did, but he was in too much pain for her theories. He sighed, "Maverick will give me my answers."

Illiana wasn't leaving without her final say, "Who's to say he didn't kill them?"

"Stop it!"

"No! You stop acting like a child following behind Maverick! Be a man Barnaby! Be a hero!"

"Get out!"

"Gladly!"

Barnaby stood in his apartment and it seemed so much more silent than it had before she'd come. Yelling with her was odd, and her eyes lit up in a way when she was angry... And the things she said were true... He sighed; she only wanted to help him and have his help in return. But Barnaby couldn't even help himself...

* * *

><p><em>"I'm going to try and jog his memory."<em>

"Good luck." Illiana answered Kotetsu a little more coldly than she meant to. But she was still upset with the man's partner. Barnaby was stubborn, holding onto memories that were lies.

_"You sound upset."_

"Yeah...I guess he didn't tell you what happened?"

_"No."_

The woman sighed. She couldn't believe this was even happening, Barnaby was her only clue to her father's murder and he didn't want anything to do with her. The man couldn't even trust his own memories. And to make it worse he only trusted the one person that Illiana distrusted the most.

"He didn't listen to me if you couldn't already tell. Is he still moping?"

A pause, _"Yes."_

"Just do what you can." she sighed, "I wont do anything else for him."

_"Ana, Barnaby is just afraid."_

A true statement if she had ever heard one, "Yeah. I know." She hung up and rubbed her eyes, "So am I."

She had long since tossed the files she'd found in the trash and hid the white bear from sight. If Barnaby didn't want to help her, she didn't want to go on trying to find their parent's murderer.

As far as the world knew, justice had been served a long time ago. It was time she settled for being blissfully ignorant also. Although her father would shame her for doing so. Illiana bit her lip and glared at the trashcan. What could she do with the information anyway?

She wiped away the tears in her eyes before returning to work.

"Miss Blackwell."

Illiana's head snapped up to her door. Maverick let himself in and walked purposefully to her desk. She pushed away from the item and stood from her chair, "May I help you?"

"Well Miss Blackwell it seems we have a bit of a problem."

"We do?"

Maverick stopped his advance and looked down at her trashcan, as he lent down to retrieve the folder then he sighed, "Yes, we do. It has come to my attention that you have told Barnaby some things about me that greatly upset him."

Her phone started to buzz across the desk, it was Kotetsu. "And I take it Barnaby brought these things to your attention."

He smiled, "Very good." he flipped through the folder in his hands, "Did you know that at one point I was very good friends with your father?"

The woman was shocked, "What?"

"Yes. You see, in order for Hero TV to thrive I needed the help of the Police. Staging robberies and the like would only work if the cops aren't always barging in." Illiana was appalled, her father would never willingly... "But, of course your father's sense of justice was strong. And just like the Brooks', he got in my way."

Maverick advanced further and Illiana backed away from him, "You killed my dad." She bumped into a decorative chair, looking down at her feet. When she looked up Maverick had his hand extended to her face and his eyes shone a brilliant, glowing, blue.

He grinned, "Yes, I did."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Out Of My Mind**

Illiana woke up on her floor, nauseous and confused. She sat up and crawled to her trashcan, emptying what little she had in her stomach; when she finished, all she could manage was rolling onto her back. She lay there trying to remember how she ended up on the floor in the first place.

Maybe her heart faltered long enough to knock her out, it was possible, it had happened before... In lying still Illiana could feel the wheels whirring and purring in her chest; her heart was working fine now.

The woman took a deep breath and sat up, the room spun a bit but settled quickly. As she tried to stand the world spun again, harsher this time and she grabbed the desk next to her. She took immediate notice of her blinking phone and checked it quickly.

There were about ten messages from a man named Kotetsu asking about Barnaby. As she scrolled they became more and more urgent.

Illiana dropped the phone and dropped to her elbows on the desk. Her head pounded and images flickered in her memory; Barnaby, her father, Maverick, Yuri, the heroes and a face she was sure she didn't know. Her heart sped up and she could feel it like hummingbird wings in her chest. "Yuri..."

She slapped at her touch screen console, calling the Judge's phone before falling back to the floor.

* * *

><p>Barnaby woke up in a bed that definitely wasn't his. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, scanning his surroundings with blurry vision. He spotted his glasses on the nightstand and slid them on, clearing what he saw. He wandered from the room and followed the smell of food.<p>

Maverick turned from the stove and smiled at the blonde, "Hungry?"

"Where are we?" Barnaby asked instead of answering.

The older man moved the pan he was working with away from the fire and untied his apron, "One of my vacation homes, not too far away from the city. You passed out and the doctor said exhaustion. So I figured what's a few days of holiday?" he chuckled, "Although you slept through two."

"Two days!"

He smiled again, "Yes. But you needed the rest."

Barnaby nodded, agreeing, as he sat down, "Of course."

Maverick smirked as Barnaby rubbed his green eyes. The boy had actually only been out for a night, but since he didn't remember yesterday anyway it was only to his advantage if the boy's internal clock was thrown off a bit. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he answered it, "Hello?"

_"Miss Blackwell has been admitted to the hospital. Judge Petrov found her in her office about an hour ago."_

"What is her condition?" Maverick asked the question loudly, purposely catching Barnaby's attention."

_ "Critical. The report says she wasn't breathing when they picked her up. Heart was unstable also."_

The man forced down the smile pulsing at his lips and instead feigned concern. Barnaby stood and approached him, "What's going on?"

Maverick thanked the caller and hung up. His brain worked rapidly to fabricate his story. He hadn't expected to kill Illiana... at least not yet anyway, so he needed to group the news of her hopefully imminent death in with another, "Miss Blackwell was found in her office this morning."

"Ana! Is she ok?"

"She wont be for too much longer. She's in the hospital now but it doesn't sound promising."

Barnaby turned on his heal, "I have to go to the hospital!" He remembered arguing with the woman in his apartment. But he wasn't sure what the argument was about. Anyway, it just didn't feel right.

"Wait Barnaby... there's something else. It's about Samantha."

The young hero stopped in his tracks and Maverick turned on the television.

_"...Kotetsu T Kaburagi is charged with attacking Illiana Blackwell, daughter of the late Sternbuild police commissioner Matthew Blackwell, he is also charged with the murder of a long time Sternbuild resident Samantha Taylor late last night."_

Barnaby fell hard onto the couch. His beloved aunt Samantha was gone. The only family he had left had been murdered. Tears burned his eyes as Maverick turned off the television. It was a bit far fetched to blame Kotetsu for putting Nai in the hospital but Barnaby bought it and the common people were always too enthralled with violence to worry about the details.

"He must be after me... or information on me..." Barnaby grasped blindly at some sort of reasoning.

Maverick was pleased with this direction, "What will you do?"

"I'm going after him."

* * *

><p>Yuri watched the television with disbelief all over his features. His Ana, his precious Ana was attacked by Kaburagi? It made no sense, he was positive the hero wasn't capable of such a thing as assault or murder and Illiana admired the older hero just as much as Yuri himself did.<p>

Illiana shuffled in the hospital bed behind Yuri and he turned off the television.

"Yuri...where am I?" her voice was muffled under the oxygen mask and it was soft and hard to hear.

"The hospital."

She huffed, panicking, and the heart monitor beeped loudly. Yuri shushed her, kissing her forehead and telling her to relax, "It's ok. I'm not going to leave."

Her breathing calmed and the monitor settled. Yuri sat closer to the bed than before and held her hand, "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I can try." She whispered. Her breath fogged the mask as she took a deep breath and released it. "I was working and... I stood up for something. Um... I only really remember falling down after standing." She squeezed her eyes tight and growled, irritated, "That's what I remember... but it doesn't feel right."

Yuri was confused, "No one came to see you? Kaburagi didn't come and see you?"

"Who?"

"Kotetsu."

Illiana scrambled with the images in her head and put her hands on her temples. "Someone with that name kept messaging my phone. Do you have it?"

The judge quickly retrieved her phone form his pocket and went through her messages himself.

_"Have you heard from Barnaby?" –Kotetsu_

_"Where is Barnaby?" –Kotetsu_

_"Can you call Barnaby?" –Kotetsu_

_"Is everything alright with you?" –Kotetsu_

_"Are you in trouble?" –Kotetsu_

_"Where are you?!" –Kotetsu_

Yuri gave the phone to her, "He was looking for Barnaby...and you. Where you two together?"

Illiana felt like she was being interrogated, "No. I was alone... I think... oh god... I don't even know who this Kotetsu person is."

The judge figured as much. Something was up and he needed to figure out if Lunatic needed to get involved.

"Yuri..."

"I have to go."

"You said you wouldn't leave."

Yuri lent down and whispered in her ear. She calmed and nodded her head, caressing his knuckles as he gently released her hand. He kissed her head one last time and his gaze lingered on her lips, parted slightly, and damp from her breath fogging the mask... With a heavy breath he stood tall and left the room.

* * *

><p>"Barnaby."<p>

The blonde hero looked up from watching his feet as he moved down the hospital hallway. He couldn't decipher the look he was receiving from the judge, but it still made him shiver a little.

"Judge Petrov." He greeted.

"I heard about Miss Taylor. I'm sorry for your loss."

Barnaby's eyes widened and he nodded once, sharply, "Yes. Thank you."

Yuri eyed him for a moment, his clenched fists, the urgency wafting off him and he suppressed a smirk, "You're going after her murderer?"

Barnaby looked the man in the eye, "Of course."

Yuri nodded, "Good luck." He continued his way down the hall, "She's four doors down the hall."

Barnaby didn't acknowledge him and headed down the hall.


End file.
